Once in a life time
by sasori-chibi
Summary: kisame hoshikage never thought he'd live to see the day itachi uchiha gets embarrassed, he was wrong. NON YAOI


**Nani!**

**I know I know, what a lame title –sigh- couldn't think of anything, so read and you can suggest a better title by REVIEWING**

**Summary: kisame never thought that he'd live to see the day itachi uchiha gets embarrassed, he was wrong. (NO YAOI)**

Kisame sighed as he watched his partner glare at any object or living thing in-front of him including the snow, frozen lake, and well kisame, that's why he preferred walking behind the uchiha. Kisame couldn't figure out why his partner is making such a fuss, it was a two-days mission and he didn't mind the snow, kisame –oddly- loved it, the uchiha on the other hand hated snow as much as he hated orochimaru (couldn't resist XD) he recalled him saying something about hating to be cold all the time.

Kisame was pulled from his thoughts when he bumped into the silent uchiha earning an icy glare, he backed away staring at the uchiha questioningly before noticing the frozen lake at the uchiha's feet then looking up again "what?" asked kisame raising an eye-brow "you go first" answered itachi bluntly "why?" questioned kisame eyes twitching, itachi's eye-brows twitched then answered in a monotone voice "to see if the ice could hold" kisame gasped before yelling "HELL NO!" itachi glared.

**5-minutes later **

Kisame let out a yelp as he was violently shoved onto the lake by a freakishly strong itachi and shut is eyes tightly hugging himself expecting the ice beneath him to give away any moment now, 1 second, 2, 3, 4 seconds passed and nothing happened, he quickly peeked an eye open and slowly turned around toward itachi who had his eyes shut tightly, hands over his eyes and peeked one eye open exactly like kisame did, when the stoic uchiha saw his partner staring blankly at him he cleared his throat and stood straight reluctantly moving one leg forward and poking the ice with the tip of his toes while kisame just stared dumbfounded "y'know, if it could carry me I don think y'll be a problem" itachi just glared at him for the umpteenth time, kisame grinned sheepily and started sliding his feet to the front then the back while remaining in the same spot to prove his point "look" itachi placed one foot sideways then slowly pulled the other off the snow covered land and stood statue-like-still staring at the white distance for a whole minute before letting out a barely audible sigh of relief .

Everything was fine until they reached the middle of the lake (this time kisame is in the front, forcefully) itachi kept poking him with a stick he got from the edge of the lake before he followed kisame whenever kisame hesitate to step on some spot the uchiha would poke him sending him sliding somewhere bit far anyway when they reached the middle kisame almost lost his balance but used itachi's head to stay up, on the other hand the shorter one slipped at the sudden weight on his head and landed on his lower back painfully and involuntarily letting out a loud yelp causing kisame to freeze, did the stoic-ice-prince-uchiha just yelp?

Kisame looked at the uchiha and noticed a dark crimson shade on his cheeks, his own cheeks puffed out as he placed a hand on his mouth to stop himself from laughing, after his fit subsided he reached a hand to 

the still blushing uchiha to help him up, but itachi didn't even move a finger causing kisame to frown "c'mon itachi, it's not that embarrassing, I fall all the time" that is true, itachi had witnessed kisame fall so many times that he lost counts and eventually didn't care anymore, but he's not kisame, he's an uchiha, he should always walk with grace and confident steps, and that wasn't the only problem he was having right now…. He blushed even darker when he tried to move, kisame raised an eye-brow now concerned "itachi, are you okay?" itachi shook his head he opened his mouth then closed it again, and kept doing that three times before he finally confessed "kisame… my pants kinda...I'm stuck"

**So what did you think? Hate it? Love it?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
